Taco Grande
Song: Taco Grande Running Time: 3:45 Year: 1992 Album: , , , Parody of: by Lyrics: Lyrics Video: None Download/Listen: None Forum: Forum Discussion Page Trivia * Another one of Al's many food-themed songs; this one is about a man's obsession with Mexican food, including: ** Chimichangas: deep-fried burritos. ** Chile colorado: "Colored chili"; a beef stew made with a red chili sauce. ** Steak picado: "Chopped steak"; a beef stir-fry. ** Flautas: "Flutes";crispy fried tortillas with some sort of filling, such as chicken or cheese. (Also called "taquitos", which are also mentioned). ** Tamales: starchy corn dough and various fillings steamed inside a banana leaf or corn husk. ** Chile relleno: "Stuffed chilis"; chili peppers stuffed with various fillings and deep fried in egg batter or corn flour. ** Tostada: "Toast"; a deep-fried or toasted tortilla, with or without fillings or toppings. ** Carne asada: "Roasted meat"; a steak that is grilled and cut into slices and is a common ingredient in many dishes. ** Enchilada: a filled corn tortilla covered in chili sauce. ** Flour tortilla: a flat, circular, flexible bread that is the basis for countless Mexican dishes. ** Quesadilla: a tortilla filled with cheese (and sometimes other ingredients), folded in half and grilled. ** Tacos al carbon: tacos filled with ingredients grilled over charcoal. ** Burrito ranchero: "Rancher's burrito"; a burrito (large tortilla stuffed with various fillings and wrapped into a tight cylinder) served with a tomato-based ranchero ''sauce. ** '''Refried beans:' beans that are cooked and then mashed. ** Nacho chips: also just called nachos; refers to tortilla chips covered in melted cheese and sometimes other ingredients. ** Chicken fajitas: tacos made with grilled chicken. ** Peach Margarita: a cocktail consisting of tequila, triple sec, lime juice, and peaches. ** Taquitos: another term for the aforementioned flautas. '' ** '''Chile con queso:' "Chili with cheese"; a bean and/or beef-based stew topped with cheese. ** Pico de gallo: "Rooster's beak"; a type of salad used as a condiment or garnish, consisting of chopped tomato, cilantro, onion, chili peppers, salt, and lime juice. ** Jalapeños: a certain type of green chili pepper, ubiquitous in Latin American cuisine. ** Guacamole: a dip consisting of mashed avocados, salt, lime juice and spices. ** Pinto beans: the most common type of bean in Mexican cuisine. ** Cinnamon crispas: a dessert consisting of flour tortilla chips covered in cinnamon and sugar; formerly a popular Taco Bell menu item. * Though no video was filmed for this song, Al once aired Gerardo's original "Rico Suave" video with the audio for "Taco Grande" dubbed over it as a video on an Al TV ''special. * The bridge features a rap in Spanish by Cheech Marin, best known as one half of the comedy duo Cheech and Chong. ** Translated into English, he says: ''"Good evening, sir, and welcome to Enrico’s House of Salsa. We have many very delicious dishes. May I recommend the burning chicken from hell. Very delicious. Your eyes will burn. Your stomach will be on fire. You’ll be in the bathroom for a week! Do you understand what I’m saying, you stupid gringo idiot?" ** Despite his comedic persona being that of a Spanish-speaking Mexican immigrant, Marin is not actually fluent in Spanish; Al had to write the lines in English and have them translated into Spanish by an employee of Scotti Bros. Records so Marin could read it off of a sheet. * Unusually for one of Al's parody songs, a cover version of this song exists, by Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band with Tim Buppert on vocals. It was recorded for and released in 2007 on Ratatouille: What's Cooking?, a CD of food-themed songs released in conjunction with the Disney/Pixar film ''Ratatouille. '' ** Since it's on an album intended for children, the line "and peach margaritas" was changed to "and I'd love some carnitas", and Cheech Marin's Spanish-language rap during the bridge was replaced with a recording of restaurant ambience and a New York-accented guy saying "Do you guys serve tacos?" ** Al filmed a "What's in my bag?" video for the Amoeba Records store in Los Angeles, in which he is shown purchasing this album for his daughter. Category:Songs